Talk:Zero VS Infinite/@comment-11365739-20171228180650/@comment-11365739-20171228184058
1)-""Infinite may have held a speed advantage mainly because he's faster than Sonic, And his illusions were impressive but Zero's arsenal and skills pulled through in the end."" '' ' 'I have a problem with this assertion. Could not Infinite simply create a Metal clone to copy all of his data and thus be able to use all of Zero's hax techniques in his favor? You could say that it would be enough for Zero to destroy the Metal clone, but the problem is that Infinite can create an unlimited amount of copies. In fact, this point surprises me a bit, since you included a Metal clone copying Zero's data in combat 2)-""Zero can simply freeze and electrify Chaos, Zavoc might have the Ability to control Machines, but Zero's advanced system is just too much, and Zero is way too haxxy for Shadow."" Let's go by parts: -You are taking for granted that Chaos is weak to electricity because he is made of water (or that's what I understood). However, in fiction sometimes it does not matter what the characters are made of. For example: There are Paper Mario characters, such as lava piranhas, who are immune to lava even being made of paper. Not to mention that there are flesh and blood characters capable of resisting a lot of things -You are assuming that Zero is immune to magnetokinesis because ... he is very advanced and powerful? I doubt that logic is correct. Zero has never tanked anything related to magnetokinesis. Saying that he can resist it because he is very advanced would be like saying that Super Sonic is very resistant to reality warping just because he is very strong and has beaten characters like Solaris. Do you understand my point? Since Zero never tanked something similar to magnetokinesis, saying that he could resist it is practically an speculation. -I say the same as before. How could his hax be so useful if Shadow is fighting him with the help of Metal? 3)-"""And not to mention some of Infinite's abilities like Gravity Manipulation and The Null Space creation is something Zero dealt with before."" '' Actually, I think the Null Space is more dangerous, because not even Sonic could avoid being sucked ... but well, that's not my point. Zero faced similar things, yes, but facing 2 at a time, as in this case, would be very dangerous. Look at it this way: Infinite proved capable of nullifying gravity to make his opponents float uncontrollably in the air, as he showed after defeating Silver. Infinite would just have to make Zero float uncontrollably to lock him up easily in the Null Space. The Maverick Hunter would have no way to defend himself in that situation. What's more, if this still does not convince you, Infinite could use a clone of Shadow to stop time, which would allow Infinite to lock him up. 4)-""not only that, Zero is more Durable as he was able to launch himself all the way to a Eurasia Colony drop with the space shuttle and survive it like nothing happened."" (min 8:16) I'll get as close to it as possible, then I'll ABANDON the shuttle" He didn´t tank that explosion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1zS261QDNE 5)-"Infinite's Phantom Ruby can give him durability advantage but since Zero is good at finding weak spots on his enemies, Zero can simply just remove the Ruby out of his chest."" As I said in another comment, everyone who comes into contact with the ruby suffers hallucinations. If Zero tries to attack him, the one that will be harmed the most will be him. Those were the points that I considered most relevant. Thank you very much for reading my comment